Chapter 10: The King of Iron Fist
??? Jedah talks with Raptor about finding souls when Riemsianne appears. He then asks to borrow some of her forces for an upcoming battle. Raptor leaves, as does the La Vaes after a warning from the High Noble. Devil May Cry agency Dante talks with Lady about a few jobs, in particular missing people vanishing everywhere. She heard that some monsters were even lurking nearby. Though the reports are coming from Japan, she wants to Dante to join her on investigating a path to the Demon World. Demitri's Castle As Demitri sulks around, he notices a human in his castle. Heihachi was chowing down on the feast when Dante arrives. Seems that Heihachi is looking for someone in the demon world. The road to the demon realm in Akihabara, but it seems Lady got lost along the way. As the noble vampire prepares to get viscious, more uninvited guests show up: our heroes. As Ichiro asks them to wait, everyone sees that the theatre looks...different than they imagined. Morrigan recognizes the place, as does the owner of the castle. After introductions are made, they realized they walked into another rift. It seems some of them don't recognize Heihachi due to his younger looks, but Chun-Li gave them a brief explanation. Suddenly, monsters led by Raptor break through the windows! Dante recognizes them as monsters that he fought before: monsters from Riemsiannes' world. Heihachi seems to have made an "arrangement" with Raptor, but he isn't fazed due to his brazen confidence. With that, the fight begins. As they fight, Jedah Dohma appears before the heroes. He recognizes Dante, the forgotten son of the Dark Knight, Sparda. After a few jabs of wordplay, though none of them understand his words, they all agree that he is dangerous. The heroes continue their assault. After Jedah is defeated, he says a few cryptic words and retreats. Dante explains how to get back to the human world via the dimensional rift in Akihabara. Demitri joins in, seeing as everyone is involved in the Makai Realms' affairs. Just as they begin to head back, Heihachi decides to tag along as well. He explains that he's just along for the ride, though he intends to search for Jin along the way. With that, everyone heads back to Japan. Strategy: Be sure to take out Heihachi and Raptor before dealing with the High Noble, as they have valuable equipment on them. Trivia: The "idiot son" Heihachi is referring to is, of course, Kazuya Mishima. During the events of Namco X Capcom, he flew off in his demon form and was unheard of since their last fight. Sparda plays a vital role in the Devil May Cry series. As the Dark Knight, he went against his kind and waged a one-man war to save humanity. His legacy lives on in his sons Dante and Vergil. Party Members Pair Unit Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Reiji & Xiaomu Chun-Li & Morrigan Frank & Hsien-Ko Zephyr & Leanne Ryu & Ken Soma & Alisa Kite & BlackRose Dante & Demitri Gemini & Erica Ichiro & Sakura Solo Unit Bahn Vashyron Lindow Neneka Tron & Servbots Enemies Red Arremer x4 Zombie (Blue) x3 Zombie (Red) x4 Succubus x4 Medusa x4 Lord Raptor (Boss) Equipment Drop: Electric Choker Heihachi Mishima (Boss) Equipment Drop: Hardened Gauntlets Hell Pride x4 Hell Wrath x2 Q-Bee x4 Jedah Dohma (Boss) Equipment Drop: Blood Contract Items Devil Star, Witch's Robe, Vampire's Wineglass, Coffin Lid, Perfect Aid, SSP Drink Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter